staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Września 2011
TVP 1 04:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5479 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5479); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; Pogodni: 7.35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2226; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Baranek Shaun - Mistrz tenisowy, odc. 46 (6 s. II) (Who’s The Caddy?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Panny z Wilka 110'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Seniuk, Maja Komorowska, Stanisława Celińska, Krystyna Zachwatowicz, Christine Pascal, Zofia Jaroszewska, Tadeusz Białoszyński, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Projekt: Europa - odc. 25; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:25 Po sąsiedzku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Mistrzowie wśród zwierząt - odc. 3 (Steve Leonard's Extreme Animals); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Plebania - odc. 1728; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Klan - odc. 2116 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt.str.777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Pogodni - odc. 47; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5480 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5480); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Gość Jedynki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:30 Plebania - odc. 1729; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Klan - odc. 2117 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Pogodni - odc. 47; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2227; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Zosia i syrena, odc. 18 (Zephie’s Zoomaround); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Hit na piątek - Błękitna głębia (Into the Blue) - txt.str.777 105'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:John Stockwell; wyk.:Jessica Alba, Paul Walker, Scott Caan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Pogodni - odc. 47; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 James Bond w Jedynce - Licencja na zabijanie (Licence to kill) - txt.str.777 127'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1989); reż.:John Glen; wyk.:Timothy Dalton, Carey Lowell, Robert Davi, Talisa Soto, Anthony Zerbe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Król rzeki (River King, The) 95'; thriller kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2005); reż.:Nick Willing; wyk.:Edward Burns, Jennifer Ehle, Nikki Barnett; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Kino nocnych marków - Samotna matka i seks (Sex and the Single Mom) 90'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Don McBrearty; wyk.:Gail O'Grady, Grant Show, Danielle Panabaker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Biuro kryminalne - II odc. 25 Snajper; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 62; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Pogodni - odc. 47; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 256 Między wierszami; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.27, 10.30; Panorama: 9.40; Pogoda: 9.01, 10.24; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Obok nas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pogodni - odc. 47; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Świat się kręci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/66; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Sąsiedzi - Siła reklamy; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 614 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Najdziksze miejsca Ameryki Północnej - Co kryje Wielki Kanion (INTO THE WILDERNESS: Great Canyon); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Pogodni - odc. 47; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Inny wspaniały świat - W poszukiwaniu wirtualnego raju (Another perfect world) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2009); reż.:Femke Wolting, Jorjen Van Nes; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Pogodni - odc. 47; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 75 - Wolnoć Tomku w swoim domku?; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Polska bez fikcji - Sześć tygodni; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 450 - Nowe otwarcie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (66); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - Ekstra; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Alibi na piątek - Rambo: Pierwsza krew (Rambo: First Blood) - txt.str.777 89'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1982); reż.:Ted Kotcheff; wyk.:Sylvester Stallone, Richard Crenna, Brian Dennehy, David Caruso; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Maska Ninja (Mask of the Ninja) 85'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Bradford May; wyk.:Casper van Dien, Kristy Wu, Anthony Wong, Ron Yuan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Wojownik (Street Warrior); dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 45; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Kopciuszek - odc. 46; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Opole 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:54 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 47; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:46 Pogodni - odc. 47; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 47; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 Opolskie Euromożliwości 17:05 Zamki kresowe 17:34 Pogoda 17:35 Hranice dokořan - rozmówki polsko-czeskie 18:00 Czytelnia 18:20 TV lato 18:30 Kurier Opolski 18:58 Pogoda 19:02 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:05 Debata INFO - POLSAT wybory 2011; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 156; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Kurier Opolski 22:03 Pogoda 22:05 TV lato 22:16 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:43 Pogodni - odc. 47; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:12 Miłość, nienawiść, miłość... (Love Hate Love); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:11 Forum - wydanie 156; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:31 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:43 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:23 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:31 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:36 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:49 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 32 (odc. 32); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:01 Reportaż TVP INFO - Szeregowa, baczność!; STEREO, 16:9 04:14 Forum - wydanie 156; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:57 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Medycyna Tybetańska cz.1 - odc. 36; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Przygody Animków (86) - serialanimowany 08.00 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego (1) - serial animowany 08.30 Gang Misia Yogi (1) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (299) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (5) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (21) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (317) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (67) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Orły z Bostonu (5) - serial kryminalny 13.00 Daleko od noszy 2 (36) - serial komediowy 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (366) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (68) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (318) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (187) - serial fab.- dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (68) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Simpsons Movie - film animowany, USA 2007 22.00 Zdarzenie - dramat SF, USA/Indie 2008 00.00 24 godziny 5 (117, 118) - serial sensacyjny 01.50 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (37) - magazyn filmowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Prosto w serce (122) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Brzydula (185, 186) - serial komediowy 12.40 Plotkara 3 (16) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 14.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (123) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Wszyscy kochają Romana (2) - serial komediowy 20.35 Superkino: Transformers - film SF, USA 2007 23.30 Oszukać przeznaczenie - horror, USA 2000 01.30 Kuba Wojewódzki 11 - talk-show 02.30 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:10 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 4:20 To był dzień - program informacyjny 5:10 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 5:35 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 6:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 73, Meksyk 2006 6:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 3, USA 1987 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 67, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Na południe - odc. 53, Kanada, USA 1994 11:25 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 4, Meksyk 2010 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Na południe - odc. 54, Kanada, USA 1994 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 4, USA 1987 17:00 Kiedy się zakocham... - odc. 5, Meksyk 2010 18:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 41, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 18:30 Oggy i ferajna - odc. 10, serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 1998-2008 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 33, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - odc. 3, USA, Kanada 2008 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku - odc. 4, USA, Kanada 2008 21:55 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa - serial dokumentalny 22:25 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel - oddc 9, USA 2007 23:00 Put Out And Vote - film erotyczny, USA 2009 0:55 Delta Force 3 - Zabójcza gra - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 2:30 Gość "Wydarzeń" - program publicystyczny 2:40 To był dzień - program informacyjny 3:30 To był dzień na świecie - magazyn 3:55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Muzyczny budzik Odcinek: 1 7:00 Bajki animowane 8:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 4 9:00 To, co najważniejsze Odcinek: 1 9:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 780 10:30 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 4 11:30 Medicopter Odcinek: 51 12:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 781 13:30 Miłość i przeznaczenie Odcinek: 5 14:30 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 114 16:30 To, co najważniejsze Odcinek: 2 17:00 Medicopter Odcinek: 52 18:00 Pixie i Dixie 18:30 Zwariowane melodie 19:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 5 19:30 Chip i Dale Odcinek: 5 20:00 Tom i Jerry 20:30 Przyłapani Odcinek: 1 21:00 Rok, w którym się poznaliśmy 23:00 Bez litości 1:10 PopCorn TV Odcinek: 28 1:40 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 28 1:40 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 114 2:35 Zobacz to! 5:30 Telemarket TVN 7 4:35 W roli głównej 5:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1058 5:35 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1059 6:05 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 48 Sezon: 4 6:35 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 49 Sezon: 4 7:05 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 12 8:05 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 9 9:05 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 4 10:15 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 14 11:15 Telezakupy 12:50 Usta usta Odcinek: 6 13:50 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 12 14:50 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 5 16:00 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 3 16:30 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 3 17:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 9 18:00 Usta usta Odcinek: 7 19:00 Punkt krytyczny Odcinek: 1 20:00 Uwolnić orkę II 22:00 Blef Coogana 23:55 Nie z tego świata Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 0:50 Arkana magii 2:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Turniej finałowy World Grand Prix 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Turniej finałowy World Grand Prix 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Turniej finałowy World Grand Prix 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Turniej finałowy World Grand Prix 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Francja 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Francja 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Rugby - Puchar Świata - mecz fazy grupowej: Nowa Zelandia - Tonga 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Rugby - Puchar Świata - mecz fazy grupowej: Nowa Zelandia - Tonga 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Memoriał Agaty Mróz - mecz: Chorwacja - Rosja 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Siatkówka kobiet - Memoriał Agaty Mróz - mecz: Chorwacja - Rosja 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 19:30 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Lekkoatletyka - Diamentowa Liga w Zurychu 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Lekkoatletyka - Diamentowa Liga w Zurychu 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Siatkówka kobiet - Memoriał Agaty Mróz - mecz: Polska - Słowacja 1:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 08:05 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Joshua Bell - Verbier Festival 2007 (Joshua Bell - Verbier Festival 2007); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych09:20 Młodzi polscy instrumentaliści - Marcin Zdunik; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO 10:10 Tak tu cicho o zmierzchu, cz. 1 (A zori zdes tikhie) 76'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.ZSRR (1972); reż.:Stanisław Rostocki; wyk.:Andriej Martynow, Ludmiła Zajcewa, Irina Dołganowa, Władimir Iwaszow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Tak tu cicho o zmierzchu, cz. 2 (A zori zdes tikhie) 81'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.ZSRR (1972); reż.:Stanisław Rostocki; wyk.:Andriej Martynow, Ludmiła Zajcewa, Irina Dołganowa, Władimir Iwaszow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Zdzisław Maklakiewicz 40'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Łukasz Kos, Jacek Papis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO 14:10 Inferno - Niedokończone piekło Henriego - Georges’a Clouzota (L'enfer d'Henri - Georges Clouzot); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Na fali wspomnień; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO 17:05 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Ludzie filmu - Dwóch na fali - Godard, Truffaut (Two in the wave / Deux de la Vague); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wirtuozi skrzypiec - Henryk Szeryng (Henryk Szeryng); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (1964); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Trzy kobiety w różnym wieku (3 zan) 93'; dramat kraj prod.Iran (2008); reż.:Manijeh Hekmat; wyk.:Niki Karimi, Pegah Ahangarani, Babak Hamidian, Reza Kianian; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Ciemnego pokoju nie trzeba się bać 35'; film krótkometrażowy; reż.:Jakub Czekaj; wyk.:Emilia Stachurska, Przemysław Bluszcz, Jowita Budnik, Anna Ilczuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Kino nocne - Requiem dla snu (Requiem for a Dream) 96'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Darren Aronofsky; wyk.:Ellen Burstyn, Jared Leto, Jennifer Connelly, Marlon Wayans; 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:15 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 01:25 Symfonie Mahlera pod batutą Leonarda Bersteina - VII Symfonia e - moll "Pieśń nocy" (Symphony No. 7 in E minor) kraj prod.Niemcy (1974); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 09.09.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 41; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Ex Libris - 56; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Ile jest życia - odc. 8/12 - Nadziei za grosze; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Militaria obronność nowoczesność - Wrzesień w literaturze polskiej; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Trzcinica karpacka Troja 32'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zdzisław Cozac; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Moja Polska - Ambasador Christopher Hill; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Spór o historię - Powstanie Warszawskie - klęska bohaterów?; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Dekalog - Jeden - txt str.777 53'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Wojciech Klata, Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Brustman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Astrofizyka bez granic; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Przeklęte dziedzictwo; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Ludzie i zdarzenia - Zawał; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 41; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Ex Libris - 56; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Komunikaty Wojenne - odc. 15; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Świat i Polska w reportażu - Krzepki stulatek nad Morskim Okiem; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dialogi z przeszłością - Rok 1939: upadek ładu wersalskiego; magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Zniewolony teatr; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Ile jest życia - odc. 9/12 - Synowie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Sonda - Na szkle malowane; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 09.09.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 W morzu tajemnic - Zabójcze fale; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 41; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Ogniomistrz Kaleń 103'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1961); reż.:Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski; wyk.:Wiesław Gołas, Zofia Słaboszowska, Leon Niemczyk, Józef Kostecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 ... powinniście być wdzięczni Stalinowi 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Andrzej Trzos-Rastawiecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Prawy brzeg; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 09.09.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Palce lizać - odc. 3/9 - Kucharz; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Muzeum Ikon w Warszawie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 86; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Mordziaki - Mordziak w krainie Liliputów odc.6; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9.03, 9.06, 9.47, 10.27, 10.30; Panorama: 9.40; Pogoda: 9.01, 10.24; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Miasteczko; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Park Krajobrazowy Puszcza Zielonka; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smaki polskie - Warkocze Maryny; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1717; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 255* Trzeba być matką; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 24 - Islamska żona - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Przed wami Big Cyc; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Dekalog - Dziewięć 57'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Ewa Błaszczyk, Piotr Machalica, Jan Jankowski, Jolanta Piętek-Górecka, Artur Barciś, Katarzyna Piwowarczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Piknik Country Mrągowo - Ci wspaniali Kowboje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Plebania - odc. 1717; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Palce lizać - odc. 3/9 - Kucharz - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 17 - Polowanie na potwora (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Grupa Rafała Kmity przedstawia...; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 445 - Koniec złudzeń; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:55 Niemcy (Germans); dramat kraj prod.Polska, USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plebania - odc. 1717; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 17 - Polowanie na potwora (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Nowa - odc. 1; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 03:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach w tropikach (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Dekalog - Dziewięć; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Bajkowa TVS 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.40 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.05 Żyć jak milioner 11.40 Prekursorzy 12.00 Telezakupy 14.50 Propozycje do VIPO 15.10 Informator miejski 15.25 Zakazana namiętność (89) 16.25 Chwytaj dzień 17.30 Radio Silesia Flash 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 18.35 Bajkowa TVS 19.25 Pippi Langstrumpf 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Kuchenna metamorfoza 21.15 Carramba 21.45 Carramba 22.15 Na tropie zbrodni 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.45 Na tropie zbrodni 01.10 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 01.35 W świecie nauki 02.00 Świat w pigułce 02.30 Prekursorzy 02.55 Gdzie wtedy byłeś? 03.20 Świat w pigułce 03.50 VIPO 04.40 Propozycje do VIPO 05.00 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.25 Sekrety natury 05.50 Short - świat w pigułce